Mind and Body
by Coughie
Summary: Rafe and Sage discover their mutant abilities


Mind and Body

By Kristen Coughlan

_Four years ago . . ._   


Rafe and Sage Silas were young when taken from their parents by social services and placed in a foster home. Year after year they would change foster homes. At the latest one, the Dutchers, they had it nice but not for long.   


Once in the while, Sage would have problems. It happened since she was seven years old. She would scream a lot mostly in the middle of the night. Every night it happened Rafe would go and comfort her. 

"Make it stop," Sage cried. "The screams they won't go away."   


"It's okay, it's over." Rafe said as he comforted her.   


Rafe was sixteen at the time and Sage was nine. Rafe knew both him and Sage were mutants but Sage didn't know. Rafe discovered his abilities just before social service took him and his sister from their parents. Before they were taken his father told him to the truth about him and Sage and not to tell anyone because it would put them in danger and not tell Sage until she is old enough to take it. 

Rafe's abilities are propulsion and gravitive which means he can move fast and jump high. 

-------------------------- 

The next morning, at breakfast the Dutchers decided to have a talk with both Rafe and Sage. They were concerned with Sage's condition and planned for her to see a psychiatrist. Rafe didn't want her to see anyone. 

"We also contacted social services about the problem and they agreed with us that she need help." Mr. Dutcher said. 

"Sage is not seeing a psychiatrist," Rafe yelled. "I promised mom and dad to make sure she doesn't see any special doctors." 

"They are not in charge of you anymore." Mrs. Dutcher told them. "Social services told us the environment you lived in was too dangerous for a child." 

"We loved our home and our mom and dad," Sage shouted. 

"They never laid a finger on us." Rafe added. "They all know about Sage's condition and that is all I have say about that." 

The Dutchers were getting really annoyed. 

"Get to school." Mr. Dutcher said. "Sage you are seeing the psychiatrist right after school." 

Both Rafe and Sage snorted angrily took their backpacks and left the house. As they headed to their schools they talked.   


"Sage, I don't want you to tell that psychiatrist anything." Rafe told her. "It will be too dangerous for both you and me." 

"Why?" 

Rafe took a deep breath and took her into an alley. He made sure no one was around. "It's about time I tell you what mom and dad told me. Years ago, there a organization called Genomex. They were working to make people better but bad results. The Children of Genomex had powers beyond anything. One night they escaped." 

"What does this have to do with me?"   


"We are descendants of The Children of Genomex." Rafe continued. "Known as 'New Mutants'. Your abilities are basically Psionic." 

Rafe saw the look of confusion on his sister's face. He reworded his sentence until she finally got it. 

"You must not tell anyone you are a mutant." Rafe reminded her. "It could get yourself killed." 

---------------------------- 

After school, the Dutchers picked Sage up and took her straight to the psychiatrist's office. Inside the office was a man and two people from social service. Sage gulped. 

"Welcome Miss Silas," the psychiatrist greeted. "Would you take a seat on the couch?" 

"I will make this easy for you," Sage said as she sat down. "I'm not going to tell you anything." 

"Sage." Mr. Dutcher growled as he turned to the psychiatrist. "She is influenced by her brother, Rafe. He probably told her not to tell you anything." 

The psychiatrist shrugged. "Sage, don't do what your brother told you. Now tell me what causes you to scream." 

"I told you, I am not telling you anything." 

At the moment a pressure build in Sage's head. She puts hands to her forehead. 

"Not now." she whispered to herself. 

"What's wrong, Sage?" the psychiatrist asked. 

A vision came into Sage's head. It was a picture of a young woman. She was running from men in suits. They were attacking her with stun sticks. The woman was trying to fight back but with no luck. The vision ended when she was dragged into a truck. Through the entire thing, Sage screamed like she feels every pain. 

"Stop it." Sage screamed. "Stop it." 

"That is what I was talking about." Mrs. Dutcher told the psychiatrist. 

"I think special treatment is in order," he answers. 

Sage's hands falls from her forehead and tears appear in her eyes. She breaks down. 

"I seen a lot of cases like this," the psychiatrist continued. "This place will cure her." 

He hands Mr. Dutcher a card. The card says 'East Hills Rest Home.' 

"In a few months she will be a normal girl." 

------------------------- 

When Rafe heard the news, he was down right pissed off. 

"You bring her home right now." Rafe hissed. 

"You will see her when she comes home in six months," Mrs. Dutcher told him. "The psychiatrist said you are not to see her during her treatment." 

Rafe went straight to his room and decided to do something about it. He fixed his bed to make it look like it was sleeping. Then he climbed out the window. Using his abilities he slowed his fall to make a safe soft landing. Then he disappeared into the darkness of the night. 

In East Hills Rest Home, Sage was going to bed the room she was assigned to. She remembered what Rafe told her. He told her what some psionic mutants could do. 

She looked at the girl sleeping beside her. She focused on her and closed her eyes. What came to her was a vision but not as intense as the other ones. In this one the girl was crying. Everything she is holding is being taken from her. 

Sage opened her eyes. 

At that time, Rafe was outside the fence of the rest home. He he looked across the yard. When it was clear, he jumped the fence and ducked behind a bush. 

'I hope this works,' Rafe thought to himself. 'Sage, Sage' 

Sage was looking at the guards on the grounds reading their minds. Then she heard her name. It was Rafe. She thought back. 

'Rafe, where are you?' 

Rafe smiles. 'I am on the grounds,' He looked for guards then he took out the flashlight he brought with him and clicked it on and off. 

'I see you.' Sage told him. 

'Any guards coming?' Rafe asked. 

'No.' 

'Where are you?' 

'Third window from the left, third floor.'   


Rafe ran across the grounds so fast that he was a blur. The he jumped to the window just in time to see Sage's stunned look in her eyes. 

'Move away from the window' 

She moved from the window. Rafe held on to the side of the window and broke the window and knocked the bars off. 

"Hurry, Sage." 

Sage climbed on Rafe's back then he jumped out the window but they were seen.   


"Halt, stop." yelled a guard. 

"Hold on." Rafe told Sage. 

Rafe began to run and then he jumped the fence. When they were a safe distance from the building he stops. Sage was very happy. 

"You didn't tell me you had those kind of powers." Sage said. 

"Well you didn't tell me you could do telepathy." Rage replied. "I see you were practising. You will need more. Come on, we are going home." 

"If we go there, I will be put back in the home." Sage cried. 

"No," Rafe interrupted. "Our real home." 

They went to a train station and jump into one of the freight cars but they weren't alone. There were two other teenagers in the train car. 

"Sorry, I don't the car had people in it." Rafe said politely. 

"It's okay," said the boy with the blond spiked hair. "We need the company." 

Rafe and Sage climbed abroad the freight car. 

"Freaks like us are always alone." said the girl. "You two are mutants trying to find a place to hide." 

"How did you know?" Rafe said confused. 

"I'm a telepath," she answered. "Like your sister there. By the way, my name is Angel, he's Cyril." 

"What kind of mutant are you?" Sage asked Cyril. 

"Feral." he answered. "The wolf type." 

His eyes glowed red. 

"Freaky." Rafe said impressed. 

"So where are you heading." Cyril asked. 

"We are heading to our parents home." Sage answered. 

"I won't if I were you." Angel told her. "Mutants are always on the move. I don't think that they are there now." 

_Four years later . . ._

Rafe, Sage, and Cyril live in an abandoned building in a large city with other homeless people. Mutants passing through use it as a safe haven.   
_It's four years to the day that Sage and I have been on our own. Sage is now thirteen and I am now twenty. The rest home hired people to track down Sage in the city we went to find mom and dad. Luckily, she got away.___

_Angel has been helping Sage with her powers when she is in town. She is really nice. I think Cyril was a crush on her. Well, I like I here._

Cyril comes running into the room where Rafe and Sage of them lived. 

"Guys," he says. "We got a problem." 

"What is it, Cyril?" Rafe asked. 

"I was walking down the alley." Cyril answers. "Then I saw some guys in suits put Lita in a truck and drive off." 

"What the hell?" Rafe exclaimed. 

THE END? 


End file.
